fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Het horloge van Vetos: klad
Welkom bij dit verhaal! Dit is mijn vierde verhaal hier op deze wiki. Het verhaal is nog in werking. Ik weet nog niet hoe groot dit verhaal zal worden, maar het wordt groter dan mijn kortverhalen. Welkom bij dit verhaal! Over 'Hoofdpersonages' Michael: Aanvoerder van het leger van Vetos en beschermer van het horloge. Lucius Acilius Trogus (Lucius): Wijze mysterieuze Romeinse man die rondzwerft in de wereld van Vetos en later meevecht in het leger van Vetos als hulpaanvoerder aan Michael's zijde. De heer, De duistere heer, Heer van de schaduw: ? 'Plekken' 'Werelden' Vetos: Een mysterieuze wereld waar verschillende mensen uit de geschiedenis leven in verschillende tijdsperken, die je alleen kan betreden door het horloge van Vetos. 'Plekken' Het theater van Vetos: De plek waar de eerste aanval van 'De heer' plaatsvond. Updates 'Hoofdstuk 7' Een klein stukje van hoofdstuk 7 is er al! 'School' School begint weer en ik heb nu minder tijd om verder te schrijven aan dit verhaal. De dagen wanneer er waarschijnlijk een nieuw hoofdstuk online komt zullen zaterdag, zondag, vrijdag of woensdag zijn voor een lange tijd. 'Nieuwe computer' Goed nieuws! Ik heb recentelijik een nieuwe computer gekregen. Wat best vet is, is dat mijn ouders er gewoonweg gratis aan eentje hebben kunnen geraken! Het is geen draagbare computer, geen laptop dus. Een laptop krijg ik volgend jaar. Het is een echte computer, met twee beeldschermen. Handig. Later krijg ik nog een hoofdtelefoon en een draadloze muis en toetsenbord (nu heb ik een mechanisch toetsenbord wat best irritant is). Ik heb nu eindelijk Microsoft, dus ik moet niet meer werken met Google docs om verhalen te schrijven. Wat dus betekent dat alles nu makkelijker te typen is! Afbeeldingen Bij elk hoofdstuk komt er een afbeelding. Hier zie je al de afbeeldingen samen. Ik hoop dat jullie mijn horloge mooi vinden :). Het horloge van Vetos hoofdstuk 1.jpg|Hoofdstuk 1 Horloge VETOS.jpg|Hoofdstuk 2 Vetos, Tarantula Danger HS 3.jpg|Hoofdstuk 3 Vetos, Tarantula Danger HS4.jpg|Hoofdstuk 4 Het verhaal Wat moet je weten voor het verhaal De wereld Vetos, waar verschillende mensen uit verschillende tijden samenleven, heb ik van het boek 'De uitverkorene, Contender 1' gehaald. Het is geschreven door Taran Matharu. Ik raad het boek aan! Verklaring woorden: -Uurwerk: De klok in het horlogeglas. -Coulissen: Het onderdeel waar de spelers achter vandaan komen (opkomen). -Chicago: 'Chicago' is de grootste stad in de Amerikaanse staat 'Illinois'. -Japon: Een japon is een jurk voor vrouwen. -Mannenkostuum: Vorm van kleding die bij een bepaalde groep, klasse, gelegenheid of periode uit de geschiedenis hoort. -Toga: Officieel kledingstuk van de Romeinse burgers bij openbaar optreden. -Alchemist: Een vorm van scheikunde en speculatieve filosofie die werd beoefend tijdens de Middeleeuwen en de Renaissance. Levenselixer: Mytisch drankje. Aardkern: Kern van de aarde. Voorwoord (Flaptekst) Het horloge kiest dappere personen uit om de strijd aan te voeren. Ben je dapper, ben je klaar? Michael vindt een horloge op straat. Het lijkt er doodgewoon uit te zien. Maar als hij het horloge aanraakt, komt hij in een andere wereld terecht. Een mysterieuze wereld waar verschillende mensen uit de geschiedenis leven, in verschillende tijdsperken. Het horloge is de wereld Vetos, die een aanvoerder voor de strijd kiest. Als vetos weg is dan kruipt het universum weer helemaal in elkaar, en dan bestaat er niets meer. Een onbekende vijand heeft het op Vetos gemunt. Ridders, Griekse soldaten, Japanse krijgers, het leger van Napoleon, en dappere Romeinen moeten samenwerken met als aanvoerder Michael, om het horloge en het universum te verdedigen. Het horloge Het was een regenachtige dag in Chicago. Hij kwam net van mijn werk en haastte zich om snel thuis te komen. Het was donderdagavond en hij was erg moe van het lang werken. Overal rond hem liepen mensen met een paraplu, behalve hij. Omdat Michael natuurlijk die vergeten was. Die wandelde van de hoofdweg (waar het best druk was) naar een zijstraatje van Chicago om naar zijn appartement te gaan. Voor hij de deur van het appartementsgebouw opende, viel er hem iets op naast de deur. Naast de deur lag een horloge. Het horloge had een bruin leren bandje en het uurwerk was zwart. Waarom ligt hier een horloge? Iemand moet hem vast verloren zijn. Michael bukte zich om het horloge op te pakken. Hij klemde een vinger rond het horloge en schrok zich dood. De vloer was veranderd naar een rood tapijt. Hij liet het horloge weer los. Wat was dat? Zijn verstand en mijn nieuwsgierigheid vochten met elkaar maar uiteindelijk won zijn nieuwsgierigheid het van zijn gezond verstand. Met zijn wijsvinger raakte hij het leren bandje aan en veranderde de grond weeral naar het rood tapijt. Hij keek omhoog. Michael was in een theater terecht gekomen. Het theater zag er oud en vervallen uit. Het podium was van hout en achter hem waren er veel stoelen die bestoft waren, er waren een paar grote rijen vol met stoelen. Ik bevond me voor het houten podium van het theater. Bovenaan het podium was er met verf geschreven 'Theater van Vetos''' En ervoor waren er de typische coulissen. Michael liet het horloge weer los. Hij had honger en hij stond in de regen bukkend een horloge aan te raken. Michael greep een ongebruikte zakdoek en bond het horloge erin. Die kwam nu niet meer in het theater terecht. Hij opende de deur van het gebouw om naar binnen te gaan. Michael sloot de deur. Hij was in een soort inkomhal van het gebouw. In de inkomhal stonden er een paar stoelen en er was een prikbord vol met blaadjes over verloren voorwerpen. ''Kat weggelopen!, Ik ben mijn handtas kwijt, Weet jij waar mijn rugzak is? Van wie is deze drinkfles? ... Maar nergens stond er iets over een horloge. Wie weet komt er morgenavond wel nog een briefje bij over het horloge. Het lijkt er ten slotte nog niet zo lang te liggen. Michael nam de lift naar zijn appartement. Het horloge legde hij op de keukentafel en na een maaltijd gegeten te hebben, besloot hij om naar bed te gaan. thumb|Het gevonden horloge De affiche Michael werd wakker. Voordat hij de wekker wilde stoppen zat hij te twijfelen: Snooze of stop? ''Toen hij dacht aan het rare voorval van gisteren, drukte Michael toch op stop. Hij stapte uit het bed, deed het raam open, poetste zijn tanden en deed zijn dagelijkse kledij aan; een jeans met een wit hemd en zwarte schoenen. Het horloge lag op dezelfde plek als gisteren: op de keukentafel. Hij slaakte een zucht. Ik heb het dus toch niet gedroomd. Michael nam wat brood en chocopasta en begon te ontbijten. Na een goed ontbijt gingen zijn ogen weer naar het horloge, langzaam trok hij de zakdoek weg van het horloge, hij wilde het niet aanraken. Michael nam zijn GSM, ging naar de functie camera en nam een foto. Later zat hij op zijn bureau een affiche te maken voor op het prikbord aan de inkomhal op te hangen. En nu wachten. thumb|De affiche die Micheal maakte Het theater van Vetos 1 week later. Het was zaterdag, en het was een zware week geweest. Het horloge bleek van niemand te zijn. Michael zuchtte en haalde diep adem. Zijn nieuwsgierigheid begon alsmaar groter te worden. ''Dit is raar, het horloge is raar en de plek waar het lag is raar. Dit vind ik maar niets. ''Hij zette zijn bord en mes in de vaatwas en borg de chocopasta op. Zijn nieuwsgierigheid was te groot. Ik ga het theater in. Michael deed het horloge aan zijn arm. En opnieuw belandde hij in het theater. Het was nog steeds hetzelfde zoals de vorige keer. De bestofte rijen stoelen, het houten podium, de typische rode stoffen vloer van een theater en niet te vergeten, de in verf geschreven letters 'Theater van Vetos'. Hij voelde zich alsof hij een verlaten locatie aan het bezoeken was. Een raar maar leuk gevoel van adrenaline. Vroeger als jongere was dit een van zijn favoriete bezigheden, verlaten locaties bezoeken? Liefst rare locaties, waar mensen denken dat er geesten zijn, Hij liep het podium op, De rode stoffen coulissen trok hij voozichtig weg, en het stof raakte zijn vingers. Zoals Michael al dacht, zat er helemaal rechts in de hoek een klein deurtje, zodat de acteurs op het podium konden. ''Fijn. Hij opende het deurtje en kwam in een donkere ruimte terecht. Hij nam zijn GSM en ging naar de functie zaklamp om wat licht te maken. Nu hij de ruimte beter zag, kon hij zien dat er links kleedruimtes waren, rechts heel wat outfits: Er was een japon, een soort van circusdirecteurs kostuum terwijl nog een andere een oud mannenkostuum was. Ze zullen hier heel wat stukken gespeeld hebben. ''Er was ook een houten tafel met wat oude make-up producten erop. En een andere tafel, die eruitzag als een bureau. Er lagen heel wat papieren op. Het waren hersenspinsels over nieuwe toneelstukken. ''Bingo! Linksboven stond er een datum. 12/10/1809, de renaissance, dit was de tijd van Napoleon! Wat ben ik blij dat ik heb opgelet tijdens de geschiedenis lessen. ''Hij keek naar de andere papieren, en de meest recente datum is van 23/12/1812. Op de hoek lag er een foto, een zwart-witte foto van twee personen die trots op het houten podium staan. Er was een man met lang bruin haar en een mannenkostuum, en een vrouw met lange blonde haren en een beige japon. ''Dit moeten de eigenaars zijn. ''Op de achterkant stond er 18/12/1812, dicht bij het laatste document. ''Maar de foto is uitgevonden in 1826! thumb|De stoffen rode coulissen Achtervolgd Heel raar dit. Misschien zijn er nieuwe eigenaars gekomen hierna? Het lijkt me raar dat ze na 1812 niet meer acteren. Hoe kunnen ze dan nog geld verdienen in die tijd? ''Michael liep verder. Op het einde van dit stuk was er nog een deur. ''Dit moet de ingang naar hun woning zijn. ''Hij opende de deur, Michael had gelijk. Dit was een woning. Michael bevond zich nu in een inkomhal van de woning. De muur had een blauw bloemetjesprint waar er al verschillende stukken kapot van waren, zodat je de al inmiddels grijze muur kon zien. Een klein stuk van het bevond zich een bruine deur. Links, dicht bij de ingang van de deur was er een trap naar boven. Rechts waren er twee van dezelfde soort houten deuren. Hij besloot niet verder te kijken in de woning. Uit angst dat er iemand hier nog woonde. ''Je weet nooit. Het is al raar op zich. In plaats daarvan liep hij naar de voordeur. Wat zou er gebeuren als ik die open. Ik ga het wagen. Kijkend naar het horloge dat op zijn arm zat. Als er iets ergs gebeurd kan ik het horloge uitdoen. Michael klemde zijn hand rond de stoffige deurknop en draaide hem om. De deur ging open. De temperatuur was er... verrassend. Niet warm, maar ook niet koud. En de lucht voelde aan alsof dat al lang zo was. Het was een straat, met typische keien van vroeger. Een zoals je in de 20ste eeuw zou vinden. En een voetpad. Eh, dit komt toch later? Buiten kon je zien dat het huis een middeleeuwse trapgevel had. Dit komt voor in de middeleeuwen, niet in de nieuwste tijd. Onlogisch. ''Hij was dus niet terug in de geschiedenis. Dit is een andere wereld. Vol met... dingen uit de geschiedenis. Hij sloot de deur en liep verder op het voetpad. En uit zijn linker ooghoek zag hij de ingang naar het theater van daarnet. Een hokje om tickets te kopen stond voor de ingang. Boven stonden er weer de letters 'Theater van Vetos' maar dit keer in witte letterborden.' ' Hij keek links en rechts. Was er hier niemand anders aan het wandelen? En er kwam ook geen auto. Achter zich hij hoorde voetstappen. ''Oke, in het dichtste gebouw met een deur open ga ik me opsluiten. Dit is niet goed. ''Michael begon sneller te wandelen. Zijn achtervolger moest dat wel opgemerkt hebben want die begon nu ook sneller te wandelen en zijn voetstappen werden luider. Michael begon te rennen. Hij was te laat om een uitstekende steen op het voetpad te zien, waardoor hij viel. 'Auw!' klonk het. Zijn pols bloedde. Hij had geen tijd. Michael draaide zich om en keek zijn achtervolger aan. Het was een Romein? Het was een man, de man had kort haar en droeg een witte toga en sandalen. 'Ik doe je geen pijn!' Roop de man. ' ' thumb|Het oude huis vanbuiten Lucius De man stak zijn hand uit om Michael te helpen. Hij vertrouwde de man niet, maar besloot toch om zijn hand vast te nemen. ''Alles is beter dan hier op de grond te blijven liggen. ''Toen hij de hand van de man vastnam, was zijn horloge zichtbaar. 'De beschermer van het horloge.' Michael keek de man vragend aan. Michael zat op een houten stoel voor een houten tafel in de keuken. Het huis was in een middeleeuwse stijl. Rond zijn rechterpols zat er een grote pleister gekleefd. De man heette Lucius Trogus. 'Ik ga je straks van alles vertellen. Maar dat gebeurd niet zonder thee.' Zei Lucius. Michael was aan het wachten tot Lucius klaar was met de thee. En daar kwam hij. Met twee porseleinen koppen thee en een potje met wat koekjes in op een plateau. Lucius gaf hem een kop thee, die de dorstige Michael met plezier aannam. 'Koekje?' Bood Lucius aan. 'Nee danku' besloot hij. Lucius nam plaats in de houten stoel over de tafel, over Michael. 'Je weet weet waarschijnlijk al dat dit niet normaal is. Je bent niet terug in de tijd. Dit is een wereld vol met voorwerpen, mensen, plaatsen uit de geschiedenis die in vrede samen leven. Dit is Vetos. En het bestaat op dit moment al bijna 100 jaar. Voor Michael zijn vraag kon stellen antwoordde Lucius al. 'Je kwam in een theater terecht toch? Het theater van Vetos. De eigenaars zijn 90 jaar geleden moeten stoppen met het uitbaten van het theater. Door de eerste aanval. Het horloge koos om je naar die plek te teleporteren, ik kom straks daarop terug. De eigenaars zijn vermoord.' Zei Lucius. ''Wie is de heer? Alsof Lucius Michael's gedachten kon lezen antwoordde hij: 'We komen later op de heer en het horloge terug'. Goed dan. ''Maar eerst wil ik het nog verder hebben over Vetos, de wereld van de wereld. Vetos is opgericht door de machtige alchemist Tyrell James Vetos, oftwel Tyrell. Hij slaagde erin een levenselixer te maken en zo eeuwig te leven. Tyrell maakte in 2030 een heel erge oorlog mee. Hij wil dat die niet komt en maakte voor zijn dood, die kwam omdat het universum weer ineen geraakte, Vetos. De aarde is de tweede planeet waar er ooit leven was en is. In de aardkern zit er een belangrijk deel van het universum. Niemand weet precies wat het is. Maar wat we wel weten, als het kapot is dan is het universum weg. Tyrell Vetos heeft van die aardkern Vetos opgebouwd. Dat verklaart de naam Vetos. Dus dat wil zeggen...' 'Als Vetos weg is dan kruipt het hele universum weer in elkaar?' Vervolgde Michael. 'Precies. Een andere planeet in een ander stelsel heeft de aarde aangevallen. We hebben niet echt een naam voor de planeet, dus ik zal hem 'De duistere planeet' noemen. En om ervoor te zorgen dat die geschiedenis zich niet herhaald en het universum blijft voortbestaan zijn alle inwoners van Vetos er. Om de 10 jaar gebeurd er een aanval, door een persoon van de duistere planeet. We noemen die meestal 'De heer, De duistere heer, Heer van de schaduw'. De aanvallen bouwen zich op en nu is het jaar bijna 100. De tiende aanval is een hele zware, waar we ons heel goed op moeten voorbereiden. 2030 komt er binnen tien jaar aan op aarde. Als we verliezen, dan komt die aanval op de aarde. Het horloge is de wereld Vetos. Het horloge kiest een aanvoerder voor deze strijd als de strijd bijna begint. Als je het horloge aanraakt, dan ben je onmiddelijk de nieuwe bezitter van het horloge. Ik had een voorgevoel dat het horloge je naar het theater ging brengen. Het wilt dat jij de geschiedenis van Vetos kent en je de strijd om Vetos begeleid. Let goed op het horloge. Als het stuk is hebben we geen aanvoerder en hebben we problemen. Daarom was ik je aan het volgen. Ik had je nog nooit gezien in deze wereld en ik dacht dat ik gelijk heb, dat jij de beschermer van het horloge van Vetos bent. Michael was verkild. ''Wat een verhaal. 'Kan het zijn dat ik het niet ben? Ik bedoel... Ik heb het gevonden op de stoep van een gebouw.' Vroeg ik. 'Het horloge is raar. We weten niet echt hoe hij kiest. Het zou kunnen. Het horloge kiest dappere personen uit om de strijd aan te voeren. Ben je dapper, ben je klaar?' thumb De wonderen van de wereld De thee was bijna op. Lucius en Michael hadden wat zitten praten over Vetos, en de wonderen ervan. 'Tyrell hebben we allemaal nooit gekend, we weten zijn naam uit een autobiografie die hij bijhield. De inwoners heeft Tyrell allemaal zorgvuldig gekozen. Hij heeft niet de domste mensen genomen.' Gniffelde hij. 'Wat ik me afvraag, wordt het hier donker? En hoelaat is het hier?' Vroeg Michael. 'De tijd op het horloge is de tijd van Vetos. We hebben hier geen seizoenen maar het wordt hier donker!' Antwoordde Lucius. ''Dat ik nog nooit naar de tijd gekeken heb! Raar van me! ''Het was 3 uur s'middags op de klok. Tijd gaat snel! 'Ik zal je iets tonen dat je waarschijnlijk leuk zal vinden...' Zei Lucius. 'Je maakt me benieuwd, Lucius!' Zei Michael nieuwsgierig. Lucius haalde een kaart boven. Niet zomaar een kaart, het was een kaart die Vetos weergaf! 'Nu bevinden we ons in het stad, dit dorp noemt 'De reizende stad' . Waar ik woon, dicht bij het theater, wonen er niet zoveel anderen. De anderen wonen in andere delen. Meestal Romeinen en Grieken wonen hier. Ik koos ervoor om hier te wonen dicht bij het bos, weg van iedereen.' Lucius wees naar de stad, wat een klein deel innam van Vetos. 'Hierrond hebben we het 'Vernieuwd woud', een rare naam voor een oud bos, maar ik heb die niet gekozen! En in het bos leven de meeste Japanse krijgers in 'Naluge'. Dan hebben we nog een andere stad, hier...' Vertelde Lucius wijzend naar een ander deel in het Vernieuwd woud. 'Daar leeft het volledige leger van Napoleon in 'Randos'. Althans, alle mensen uit die tijd. Alle soldaten heeft Tyrell hier niet naartoe gehaald. En als laatste hebben we 'Het kasteel van Victoria' , hier helemaal aan het hoek. Hier word de tiende aanval gevochten. Dit is je missie. Ons allemaal naar daar brengen om de eindslag te vechten.' Vervolgde Lucius. Michael keek naar de kaart. 'Ik neem die aan.' Zei hij zelfzeker. 'Nu ben ik het honderd procent zeker'. 'Zeer zeker?' 'Jep, zeer zeker.' Antwoordde Michael. 'Dan beginnen we best snel. Ik zal je steunen, ik vecht mee tijdens de tiende aanval.' Zei Lucius. 'Bedankt. Ik ga overmorgen beginnen. Ik ga mijn werk voor 2 weken afzeggen. Dan kom ik maandag terug, met wat spullen om me voor te bereiden.' Vervolgde Michael. 'Goed. Ik heb al een cadeau voor je om jezelf voor te bereiden. Je mag deze kaart hebben, en zo terug...' Lucius keek in de kast die in de woonkamer stond. 'Hierzo!' Het was een zwart kompas. 'Dit is belangrijk om je weg hier te weten. Dit is een wereld waar je makkelijk in kunt verdwalen. Zeker in het duister bos. Je moet gewoon de hele tijd naar het zuidoosten gaan om bij Naluge, Randos en Het kasteel van Victoria te komen. O! En het horloge teleporteert naar dit, de plek waar je het laatst hebt gestaan. Dus maak je daar maar geen zorgen over.' ''Dat weten we ook weer. '''Dankjewel...' Bedankte Michael hem. 'Het is niets' antwoorde Lucius. 'Ik denk dat ik zal gaan. Ik kom overmorgen terug.' Verontschuldigde Michael. 'Prima, wees goed voorbereidt! Het wordt een lange reis.' Het begin van de strijd begint met de reis Michael deed het horloge uit en kwam weer thuis terecht. Het was fijn om weer thuis te zijn. Alles zag eruit zoals het was achtergelaten. Benieuwd keek Michael op zijn eigen uurwerk van thuis. ''Kwart over 3 uur s'middags. Oké, fijn. '' De rest van de dag verliep normaal. Michael had een redelijk lang telefoongesprek met zijn baas achter de rug. 2 weken kon hij vrijaf nemen, hij zei dat zijn oma verschrikkelijk hard ziek was. Een moeilijke leugen om te vertellen, maar het was het waard. De volgende dag; het was het tijd om de rugzak te maken. Dit was een soort van survival trektocht. Alleen noodzakelijke dingen. Michael maakte een overzichtenlijk lijstje: -Zakmes -Notitieboekje met balpen -Lucifers -Duct tape -Zaklamp en batterijen voor de zaklamp -Verrekijker -Medische zaken (pleisters enzovoorts) -Een goede rugzak De dag daarna: de dag waarop alles zal gebeuren. Michael ging naar de bakker om een heerlijke boterkoek. Die at hij met volle genot op. Het was bijna tijd om te gaan. Michael sprong in zijn kleren en zorgde ervoor dat zijn appartement klaar was voor zijn lange afwezigheid. Vervolgens ging Michael wel op een heel eigenaardige manier op reis; hij deed het horloge aan. Categorie:Tarantula Danger Categorie:Tarantula Danger: klad Categorie:Klad: per gebruiker